The gift
by miss de Villers
Summary: What if the scene between Willa and Eric in episode three of season six went a little bit different? This is a one-shot PWP, Eric/Willa.


**A/N: So, this in a little one-shot set during the third episode of season six. Let's just imagine Eric and Willa were resting not in a coffin, but somewhere more… spacious. A room with a bed, for example.**

**Warning: PWP, big glorious lemons.**

**Enjoy, and feel free to review!**

* * *

She turns on her back for the hundredth time this night, trying to find a position comfortable enough to sleep. It should have been easy, judging by the softness of the bed she was lying in. Besides, she was tired. She needed to sleep. But she could not. Not when every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Flawless. Magnificent face.

How could she sleep, when he was right there, with her, just a few inches separating them? And it didn't matter that they slept together only because he didn't trust that other vampire – Pam – not to kill her. All that mattered is that he was there. With her.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His eyes were closed, his face bearing not a trace of the cruel determination it wore when he was awake. Peaceful.

Ever so slowly, she raised her hand to her mouth to pull back the strand of tape that prevented her from speaking. She looked at him once more, feeling her heart beat faster as she fully realized his closeness. She had only to stretch her arm, and she'd be able to touch him. For a moment, she considered that option. He was sleeping, so he'd probably never find out. But she dropped the idea as soon as another thought attacked her. What if he's not that deep asleep? What if he'll get up once she touches him? She had to find out how deep his sleep was.

"Mister." – her voice was only a whisper in the silent room. – "Mister." – No answer. – "_Mister!"_

"I'm meant to be dead during the day." – he finally responded.

"I thought, maybe you'd like us to talk…"

"No. Thank you for the offer." – he answered. – "Unless, of course, you have something to tell me?" – his eyes were opened now, fixed on her, a look of pure interest on his face as he waited for her to speak.

"I…" – she began, but stumbled, as she weighted the consequences of telling him. – "You'll laugh at me…"

That got his interest.

"What if I promise I won't?"

She looked at him for a second, unsure whether he was joking or not, and then she made up her mind. She didn't have much lifetime left, so it didn't really matter… So, she just gathered her bravery, and turned to look into his eyes.

Two little pools of blue, so deep and intense, glowing with knowledge and wisdom. Yet, at the same time, so indifferent towards her. So… cold. He arched an eyebrow, and this made her feel embarrassed that she stared at his eyes for so long. She started to speak quickly, hoping to distract him, and herself with it.

"You keep me with you because you need me. But… it can't last forever. One day I'll turn from a tool to use against my father to a burden. Sooner or later, it will happen. And that's when I will die." - he listened to her silently, a mask of indifference on his face. - "I don't know how much I have left… Maybe this is the last time I talk to you… So… I wanted to tell you thank you. Maybe I'm not going to live much longer, but I'm going to die knowing what it means to _love."_

The silence lasted a few moments, before she continued.

"It's the craziest thing I've ever… It's… _madness!_ I should _hate_ you!" – her words are a barely audible chocked whisper, and he would have not heard them, if not for his perfect hearing. She closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. – "But I can't!"

He wasn't shocked. He knew for a while now that she had developed a thing for him. He felt it. And he felt her frankness right now. But, beside of that… ne knew she hadn't said all she wanted to. So he urged her on.

"That's not all you wanted to tell me." – he said, and her eyes shot up to him. – "Continue, please."

She hesitated, lowering her eyes in a silly attempt to escape his gaze. Only after what seemed like a long time to her, she finally breaks the silence.

"I want you…" – she whispered, even quieter that before, as if afraid someone would hear. – "More than I ever wanted anyone else. And I'm going to die soon, so…"

He saw where she was heading. She accepted the fact that she was going to die. Everything she wanted before she did was a little gift from him. A little amount of pleasure.

"Please…" – she whispered desperately.

His eyes roamed over her body, taking her in. Her pretty face, lined by the soft dark curls of her hair. Her ample cleavage, accentuated by her virgin white nightgown. Her thin waist. Her delicate curves. And, of course, her sweet innocent scent.

She was beautiful. She really helped him, and was very forthcoming doing it. She deserved a gift before she died.

"Are you sure you want this, Willa?" – he asked, needing to be sure she understands what she's asking. – "Once you agree to be mine for this one night, there will be no going back. I will take you, _completely_. And there won't be one thing you could do to stop me."

A little wave of fear swept through her, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Yes. I want you, Eric. And for tonight, I'm yours." - she hesitates, and then adds - "Completely."

"Good." - he ran his hand from her neck and down to her waist, a little shiver running through her as he did so. She heared the sound of ripping clothing, and the next thing she knew, she was lying in front of him, naked. His eyes roamed her body, and she instinctively raised her hands to cover herself. But she had no chance to, as his own hands caught hers, putting them back alongside her body.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me." - he said, his voice gentle, but firm. She nodded. He looked her from head to toe once more, before speaking, his voice even. - "I'm hungry."

She knew sex was always associated with blood when it came to vampires. And, before, when she asked him for this night, she knew what she was agreeing to. Feeling daring, she raised her hands in an attempt to gather her hair and to bare her neck. But he stopped her.

"Oh, no." - his tone was playful and his eyes were sparkling. - "Not from there." - a little smirk formed on his lips.

He ran his hand down her body once more, caressing her thighs and she sighed.

"Open your legs, Willa." - she looked at him, hesitating. - "Oh, come on! You're not _that_ innocent..."

It was true. She wasn't a virgin. Her first man had been her classmate, the football team best player, with whom she was crazy in high school. And he took advantage of it. But, despite his reputation with girls, the experience she had with him was less than pleasurable. He used her to get his own pleasure, and didn't even bother with hers. Unfortunately, her first one was also her last. She was really more inexperienced than Eric could ever imagine.

Seeing her modesty did not allow her to open her to him, the Viking uses his force to spread her legs apart. He looked at her beauty, inhaling her scent, heavily accented with arousal. His eyes shot to her face, and she blushed. He took her hand in his larger one, guiding it down, to her womanhood. He traced it up and down, making sure her fingers touched her clit, while his other hand touched her inner thigh.

"Don't stop, Willa. Touch yourself." - he said as he released her hand, and was pleased when she didn't stop, too caught up in the pleasure to worry about modesty anymore. He smirked. - "I'm going to bite you, Willa. - he pressed his hand to her femoral artery. - "Right down here" - he continued, accentuating his words with a little squeeze. - "And while I drink, you will not stop touching yourself. Do you understand?"

He watched as she nodded, then positioned himself between her legs. His fangs ran down and he scraped them against her delicate skin, smirking when her fingers sped up.

She gasped when she felt his fangs cut her skin and his mouth drink her essence. She added another finger to the one that was already inside her, pumping them furiously. She was so close...

Her blood flowed freely into his mouth, mouthful after mouthful. Her life essence was pure, not a trace of alcohol or drugs, like the blood of the fangbangers, and his eyes rolled back into his head at the sweet taste of it. She was writhing beneath him, her fingers moving in a frenzy, her moans amplifying more and more, and he knew she was close. Eric drank the last mouthful, and that's when she came, bucking hard and screaming his name.

He licked her punctures, making sure the blood flow stopped, but he didn't heal them. Instead, his tongue flicked over her wet folds, lapping at her juices. A soft moan escaped her lips and she arched her back to get him closer. He drank languidly, as if tasting a good wine, and it did nothing more than tease her. She wanted him to move faster, harder. But, much to her disappointment, he stood up and took her with him. They were on their feet now, facing each other, her fully naked and him fully clothed.

"Undress me." - he ordered, apparently guessing her thoughts. She looked at him as if wanting to make sure he isn't joking and his eyes met hers with expectation. Her trembling hands took his shirt out of his pants, and started unbuttoning it. It proved a difficult task for her as she couldn't concentrate on it, and he chuckled. - "Calm down, Willa. It's not like you haven't seen a man topless." - he said, smirking at her. She finished with his shirt, and went down for his boots. When she takes them off as well, she realizes there's nothing more to take off, beside his jeans. She reached to stroke his abdomen, hesitating, hoping to win time and to distract him from the fact that she was afraid to take off the last item of clothing that was standing between them.

But he had other plans. Taking her hand that was resting on his stomach in his much larger one, he guided it down, placing it right on his engorged cock. She gasped and her eyes widened at the feel of how hard he was and he smirked, clearly pleased at her reaction. 'God, he's probably bigger than I can even imagine.'

"Take them off, Willa." - he said calmly, referring to his pants, as he released her hand. Her hands now trembling even more, she reached for the belt, undoing it, then the button... And, finally, the zipper. She discovered that he was wearing no underwear, as his cock sprang free from its confines, and her eyes went even wider when she saw him. He smirked seeing her awe and asked - "Have you ever given a blow job, sweetheart?" - she paniced, understanding what he was up to, but remained silent. He smiled, taking her silence as a no. - "I'm delighted to be your first." - he said, playfully, then his voice became deeper. Rougher, somehow. - "Get on your knees, Willa." - she remained on her feet, despite his order -"What's the problem?" - he asked calmly, even if he knew what her problem was.

"You... You're too... _big._ It won't even fit in my mouth. And besides, I have no idea how to do this. I mean, of course I saw it in films and all, but I can't... I will be no good. I don't know what to do to please you." - she was speaking quickly, on the verge of hysteria, and he decided to calm her a little.

"In reference to my size." - he looked in her eyes, reassuringly. - "It will fit. Every inch of it. It will fit in your mouth, as you suck me into oblivion. And it will fit in your tight pussy, as I fuck you senseless. This I promise you." - she gasped at his crude choice of words, and felt even more wetness pooling between her legs. - "As of your inexperience..." - he continued - ...you're not the first woman I introduce to oral sex, Willa. I'll help you. I'll tell you what to do." - he saw her relax a little bit, and repeated his order - "Now, get on your knees."

She obeys, afraid to deny him any longer, only a little reassured by his words. She was eye-level with his erection, and she could now appreciate it thoroughly. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She felt his hand tangle into her hair, stroking it, but not pushing her. His voice came out calmly, but low, thick with need.

"Take my cock in your hands, Willa. Touch it. _Feel_ it." - she did, barely touching her fingertips to the velvet skin. It was her first time she actually got a chance to study a man like this, and, to her surprise, she found herself more and more curious. She traced her fingertips along his thick shaft, over the underside, and then over the tip and she heard him chuckle.

"I get it you like it." - he mocked playfully, and although it was a rhetorical question, she finds herself answering.

"It's beautiful." - her voice was smooth, traced by a little hint of fear, her eyes glued to his manhood in total admiration.

"I'm flattened." - he responded, smirking. - "Use your tongue to lick it, Willa. From base to tip." - he watches as she leans forward slowly, doing as he said, and he feels a little jolt of pleasure run through him. His own hand - the one that isn't in her hair - encircles the tip of his length, as he instructs her further. - "I want you to get this part in your mouth and suck it." - her eyes are a little frightened at the beginning, but as the seconds passd, he watchesd them fill with determination, until she finally leans in, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking it, but only lightly. "Harder." - She did as she was told, and he took a deep breath, telling himself not to lose control and shove fast all the way down her throat. - "You're doing good by now, Willa. Now, try to take more inside your mouth. Use your hands to work on the part that doesn't fit." - She lowered herself more, trying to swallow more of him, while encircling his length at the base with her right hand. Then she began to bob her head up and down, while moving her hand at the same speed. She tried to move as fast as she could, sucking every time at the upstroke. After a few minutes she let him slide out of her mouth, and began licking and sucking along all his shaft. She heard him groan quietly, and she guessed he liked what she was doing, so she continued it for a minute or so, before returning to sucking him in, moving up and down, up and down.

She was beginning to get the hold of it, and she increased her speed, moving with more confidence now, while tightening her hold on his base. He grunted and she felt the grip of his hand in her hair tighten, too. She smiled inwardly, pleased that she could give him the pleasure he deserved.

She watched her as she was bobbing her head up and down, trying her best to give him a blowjob. Her inexperience was obvious, but, strangely, he found her actions enjoyable. Her innocence was turning him on, images of him teaching her everything he knew about the art of sex flooding his mind. He enjoyed what she was doing, but it would take hours to get him off like this, and while it would certainly lead to a harder, prolonged orgasm, it will wear her off completely. So he tangled his hand in her hair, pushing her down softly, increasing the speed of her movements, another inch of him entering her hot mouth. She didn't seem to complain, so he pushed her further. He helped her move over his erection, setting the pace of her movements, helping her get him off faster. After several long minutes he felt himself approach the brink, his hips pushing forward to meet her hot mouth, the muscles of his thighs slightly trembling.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth, Willa." – he said as he continued to push her down over his cock. – "And when I do, I want you to swallow my cum. As fast as you can."

She made a humming noise in approval, the vibrations only enticing him further as he grunted. She tried to change the angle of his cock delving into her mouth so as to stimulate his underside more, but, because of her inexperience, that only resulted in her teeth scraping along the sensitive skin of his head. He snarled loudly, his hand pushing her down uncontrolled, his hips jerking forward, trusting into her mouth, and at the same time she felt a cold liquid spill into her mouth. She swallowed, as fast as she could, but it was like a geyser erupting into her mouth, and the best she could do was to try not to get chocked.

After a few moments, when the wave of pleasure began to recede, he let go of her head, and he watched as she backed off, wiping her mouth clean of the drops of cum that escaped it. She looked at him expectantly, as if asking what happens next. He doesn't answer, but goes to the bed instead, lying on his back, and Willa moved to stand beside him. He put his hands on her hips, and positioned her so she was straddling him, her legs on either side of his waist.

She gasped when she saw he was hard again, ready for another round. Her pussy was just a few inches away from him, and he could have easily impaled her on him if he wanted to. But he wasn't moving, and Willa found herself more and more frustrated by the moment. The pleasure she'd given him earlier had excited her to a point when she could no longer wait. It was purely a torture.

"Please." – she whispered. – "What are you waiting for?"

"You wanted this." – he responded, looking straight into her eyes. – "You have it." – his voice became lower now, and she didn't miss the notes of authority in it. This was a command. – "Take me inside you, Willa. Impale yourself on my cock."

She hesitates for the briefest moment, before leaning forward and raising her hips to position him at her entrance. She looks at him for approval, and then starts to descent slowly, once inch at a few seconds, her head falling back as he stretches her to the brink.

She stops at some point, telling him he can't go deeper. He looks at the place where they are joined and chuckles, seeing he wasn't even half the way in.

Taking her hips in his hands, he changes the angle of his penetration slightly, before pushing her down, just as slowly as she did, giving her time to accommodate to his size. After what seemed like eternity, he's finally buried inside her to the hilt, his balls touching the cheeks of her ass. He paused for a moment, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her, hitting all the right spots.

"Oh my God!" – she moans, feeling more full than she'd ever been in her life. She raises her hips a little, attempting to get some friction, and it's everything he needed to begin to move. He grabs her hips again, slamming her down on him again and again, until she screams from the overwhelming pleasure she experiences, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave.

He changes positions, and she is on her hands and knees now, as he enters her from behind. She screams again at the new angle, as he thrusts into her at superhuman speed.

"Tell me, Willa." – he growls, - "When I enter you like this" – a sharp hard thrust to accentuate his words. – "Does it… _excite_ you?" – he purred, his voice like honey, despite the fact that he was close to his own release. – "Does it make you even wetter than you already are?"

"_Yes_!" – she screamed, as she fell over the edge once more, and this time he followed after her, roaring as he shot his seed deep into her womb.

He was the first one to come back from the high, as he laid her on her back, and stood to dress himself up. As he fastened his pants, he looked at her. She laid in the same position he left her, her eyes still closed, her mouth slightly agape, her breathing increased.

He smirked. She had received the gift she wanted.

Walking back to the bed, he laid on it near the girl, hoping to get at least a little amount of sleep before the night would come. The movement seemed to distract Willa from her reverie. She turned her head to look at him, but he was on his back, his eyes closed, not at all looking at her. An unpleasant feeling of déjà vu shot through her as she remembered the beginning of this night, the way he laid there, in the same fashion, not even acknowledging her presence.

"Thank you." – she whispered, feeling genuine gratitude towards him, despite the fact that she knew she was just another name in a long, long list of women.

"You're welcomed." – he answered, not opening his eyes or moving in any way, his voice cold as usual. – "Now put your tape back on."


End file.
